A New Beginning
by Metal-Harpey
Summary: After losing Nahashi and Yoshiki, what are Lucia and Sumire going to do? Viruses keep going, so they need to get through together. Will they keep up killing the viruses together with Laura? Read to find out! No Yuri...


This is my sequal to Venus Versus Virus.  
Hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer:  
Venus Versus Virus is not mine. Nor its characters.  
Only this plot I write :p  
You know it ;)

Gonna try not to put any yuri in, but if I ever might do so...  
I'll warn yah ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 – First fight since Lucif.

"Sumire... SUMIRE!!! Get up! We've got work to do!" Sumire slowly opens her eyes. Blond curls dangle above her face. "Laura..." The little doll jumps up and cheers: "Yes! That's right! Come on now, time to hunt some viruses!" Sumire yawns and stretches her arms widely. Laura happily skips out of the room, giving Sumire time to change clothes. Sumire stretches out even more, knocking over the little photo of Lucia and herself. It falls to the ground and the glass breaks. Sumire goes to sit up straight right away. "Oh no..." she mutters as she hides her face into her hands. Lucia has heard the noise, so within no time she was in the room. As she walks towards Sumires bed, she asks: "Sumire... What is it? You okay?" Then she sees the little photo and the pieces of broken glass. "Oh Sumire..." she softly whispers and goes to sit next to the girl.

"I'm sorry Lucia-san..." she cries. Lucia pets Sumire on her back. "Now now... We'll just go buy a new one... Okay?" Sumires face turns from sadness into happiness. Her green eyes sparkle even more. "Really, Lucia-san? Oh you make me so happy!" With that, Sumire hugs Lucia. Lucia doesn't really what to do now... The naked girls body makes her mind go crazy. With a red face, she speaks: "Yes... Yes..." She scrapes her throat. "We'll go get a new frame for it later... But first we need to beat some viruses... You up to that?" Sumire lets go and smiles on her own cute way. "Okay..." Lucia gets up and asks Laura to clean up the pieces of glass. Laura nods and rushes towards the kitchen. Sumire steps out of her bed, stretching widely again. Because of her inadvertence, she almost steps into one of the glass pieces.

She reaches out for the table between Lucia's and her own bed, grabbing new clothes for this day. When she's done dressing up for the day, she looks at the picture between the glass again. "Lucia-san..." She bows down and picks up the photo. She smiles widely at it and kisses it. "Lucia... And I... We're like... Sisters..." Then she places it next to the vase, wich is filled with white roses. White roses Lucia had arranged. Sumire grabs one by its stalk and sniffs it. Then she hears Lucia calling from the living room. "Sumire! Hurry up!" Sumire drops the rose and runs out of the room, screaming: "Coming, Lucia-san!" She runs past Laura, who is holding a garbage bag to clean up the mess in the room. Sumire sees her eating a chocolate stick again and smiles. _I'm glad its like before... Well, not everything..._ Sumire stops in her tracks. _Nahashi..._ She looks at the room Nahashi used to work and sleep in. _Nahashi..._

Lucia comes walking back into the living room. There she sees Sumire looking sad into Nahashi's room. "You miss him, don't you?" Lucia comes forward. Sumire quickly turns around and almost stumbles over her own feet. "Eh?" Lucia lays her hand on Sumires shoulder. "Nahashi... Even though he's not here anymore, doesn't mean he's not around..." Sumire looks at the floor, a tear falls down. "Oh Lucia-san, its so different... Even though everything seems the same as before..." Lucia hugs Sumire. "I know, Sumire. And we both know we can't go back to our previous lives... Therefore... Try to live with it..." Sumire looks into Lucias eyes. Lucia feels sorry for the girl as she sees the tears in her eyes. "Just so you know... I miss him too... But he's here to watch over us... As always..." Lucia looks up, dreaming in her own way. Sumire looks at Lucia again. Did she just spot a tear coming from that pure blue eye?

"Now come on, time to beat some viruses... Okay?" Lucia lets go of Sumire and walks into the kitchen. There she grabs her sandwich she'd already made. Sumire nods and follows Lucia. In the kitchen she sees another sandwich. Lucia made her one? Sumire smiles and grabs it quickly. As Lucia runs up the stairs, Sumire follows. Then she hears a shriek from Laura. "Let me go too! Lucia, Sumire?" Lucia keeps on walking, though Sumire stops. Outside, Lucia steps into the car and puts the key in. As Lucia is tested on her patience, she finally sees Sumire and Laura coming out. They stop the moment they see Lucia on the drivers seat. "Well? Get in!" After no response, she shouts: "Sumire! IN!" Sumire runs to the other side of the car and jumps in. Laura follows, but Lucia stops her: "Not you, Laura... Somebody has to guard the shop!" Lauras face looks like thunder. As she tries to object, Lucia speaks her name. Then Laura is silent and walks back into the shop. She slams the door after entering.

When Lucia steps on the gas pedal, Sumire has her doubts. "Do you even know how to drive? I... I mean... You never did it before... Right?" Lucia smiles "Hey, don't worry... I've seen Nahashi do this many times before... Trust me..." Sumire folds her hands together and lets them rest on her lap. Her silence is approval to Lucia to keep driving. Sumire looks out of the window. Even though its daytime... Viruses could get to them any time now... Just the thought of that scares her. She's not fond of viruses at all... Wether it is encountering them or fighting them... Sumire gasps. She saw one! A virus! "Lucia-san! Outside! A virus!" Lucia steps on the brakes immediately. Sumire opens the door and Lucia pushes her out. "Go! I need to park this thing..." Sumire nods and rushes to the alley. She sees a faint shadow and chases it through. She ends up in some sort of park... In the middle of town. She looks around, checking for viruses. _There..._ Sumire grabs her gun and starts firing.

At the car, Lucia gets out. _Shots of a gun!_ "Sumire!" She locks the car and leaves it half parked. She runs as fast as she can, following the sound of gunshots. "Aaahhh! Lucia-san!!" Lucia runs around a corner, ending up in an alley. She sees a shadow, then Sumire being held. "Sumire!" Lucia sprints through the alley, preparing her gun quickly. She too ends up in the park now. She sees a virus holding Sumire in a tree. "Let her go!" Sumire tries to squirm herself free, ending up with nothing but bruises. When Sumire realizes its no good, she nods at Lucia. She knows what to do. Lucia jumps high into the air, shooting all of her bullets towards the virus. The virus is shot in its arm, so it lets go of Sumire. Sumire falls to the ground. Lucia shields her by going to stand in front of her. Lucia has only one bullet left, so she shoots the virus in the head.

The virus turns into dust screaming. Lucia turns around and drops to her knees. "Sumire! You okay?" Sumire opens her eyes and sees Lucia. She fires her gun. A small blue strand of hair falls on Sumires chest. Lucia looks confused at her. Then Sumire gets up. Just in time to see the virus fade behind Lucia. Lucia spots it too and then hugs Sumire. "Thank you, Sumire... Although you did ruin my hair..." Lucia lets go of Sumire again and stands up. "Any more of you... Viruses?" Sumire gets up too, rubbing her head. She hears something rustling in a bush nearby, so she already grabs her dagger. Then, out of the bush comes another virus, holding a little child. Lucia sprints forward, but stops when the virus says so. "Stop, or there will be two viruses to fight for you..." An evil smirk appears on its face. The little child cries out loud, causing people to gather around them.

Sumire blushes. When Lucia tries to charge towards the virus, Sumire stops her. "Lucia-san... What about all of these people..?" Lucia looks at Sumire, a bit mad, but also surprised she's so wise. _These people... They'd think I'd attack a child... Yet that child is dangling in air to them..._ Lucia sighs. "Sumire, you're right..." Lucia looks madly at the virus. "Don't think you'll get away with this! We'll hunt you down!" she screams as the virus flees with the child. The people around them don't seem to get it at all. As Lucia looks at the confused faces, she wants to speak. Sumire stops her and drags her away from the crowd. _They can't... Not here... Not now..._ When they're close to the car, Lucia pulls herself free from Sumires grasp. "Now what was that good for?" Sumire sighs. "They wouldn't understand, Lucia-san! You can't just say a virus took that kid, they don't see that!" Lucia puffs angrily. "No, instead they see a child flying through the air and two girls within reach who let the child do so!"

Lucia gets into the car and turns the key. "You coming? Sumire?" Sumire shakes her head. "No... I need some time alone... Thanks..." Lucia sighs softly and drives off, back to the store. Sumire sighs and starts walking. She walks to her school, where no one recognizes her... _All because of Lucif at that time.._. She sighs again and keeps walking. Her friends don't know her any more... Not even her cousin seems to notice she's around... Sumire stops at the stairs that lead to the playground. "Yoshiki-san..." Tears fill her eyes. He was willing to fight for her till the bitter end... And he did. Now she had lost him. And Nahashi too... It was just her, Laura and Lucia now. And of course their endless battle against the viruses. This was her life now, and she had to be able to accept it somehow...

Sumire walked on, heading for the center of town. A bit of shopping might make her feel better. As she arrived at the mall, she saw tons of people walking around. Was it discount time or something? She wandered trough shops and bars, but there was nothing of interest to her. So she slowly walked on, away from the mall. On the streets she passed plenty of alleys. She wasn't too keen on alleys either... Viruses could easily hide there... But not just viruses... Men who meant harm.... And more... Sumire slowly walked on. She knows that when she looks confident she won't easily be a prey. But even though she might look confident, she could cry inside. This part of town was always the most scary of all...

Then suddenly, it seemed time was flying. More and more people went back to their houses, away from this part of town. _It isn't safe to stay here during the night... I should head back to the store... _Sumire speeds up her pace, to get back quickly. Then, she spots a virus in front of her. She reaches out to her gun, trying not to look suspicious. The very few people who were on the streets, now left them. Sumire now walks there all alone. With her hand on her gun she walks further. Then she stumbles over something, or... Thats what she thinks. Then a virus appears in front of her. It starts creating a ball of water. _Hmm... Water element..._ Sumire aims with her gun and then shoots. It goes right through it! Sumire groans. "Okay... Here we go... Kiyaa~!" In a flash, Sumire turns berserk. Her red eyes sparkle brightly. "Time for you... To DIE!" Then she charges at the virus.

A shot is heard and the virus turns around. Its Lucia. She's been following Sumire again... When Lucias bullet also goes right through the virus without causing damage, she realizes she needs something else. _But should she? Sumire had already turned berserk..._ Lucia shakes her head. How could she think of Sumire as an OBJECT? She grabs her dagger and charges at the virus. Sumire needs to avoid both the claws of the virus as well as the stabbing dagger of Lucia. Lucia keeps herself at a safe distant to avoid injury. When Sumire has had enough, she jumps up. She turns into an earth element and smashes the virus with rocks from below, while she hits it on the head as well. Lucia is forced backwards. What power that girl has... As she lands again, she turns back to herself. Bright green eyes sparkle at Lucia. Lucia sees the virus fading and Sumire running towards her. Sumire jumps into Lucia's arms.

"Lucia-san... Everything has changed... Hasn't it?" Sumire lets a tear flow down her cheek. Lucia sighs. "Yes Sumire... Everything HAS changed. Though you cannot blame the ignorant who do not know..." Sumire lets go of Lucia. "You're right... I... I'm sorry..." She walks into the direction where the shop is. Lucia follows.

Two sisters in the dark, fighting any enemy threatening anyone. But most of all they protect each other. At all cost.

* * *

I love R&R!!  
So please do!


End file.
